A Mother's Day to Remember
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Frank and Jeremy along with the kids/ grandkids have a plan to make it special for Denise and Tonya. Told from Jeremy's POV, third person.


Jeremy Sherwood rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 in the morning of a very special day among women everywhere: Mother's Day. He looked next to him at a still sleeping Tonya. A smile touched his lips. Even though they had been married for eight years, Tonya Sherwood nee Gabriel was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Jeremy slowly made his way out of bed as not to wake her. He headed down the hall to make sure his kids, Kevin Robert Sherwood, age 5, and Brooke Taylor Sherwood, age 3, were up so they could start their day. Jeremy reached Brooke's room first. He stuck his head into the room, "Morning Princess."

Brooke rolled over, "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Ssh. We don't want to wake Mommy Princess," Jeremy whispered. In a way though, he couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. Brooke was the stereotypical Daddy's girl and Kevin the Mommy's boy.

"Okay Daddy," she whispered imitating him.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" asked Kevin as he came into the room.

"She's still asleep bud," said Jeremy.

"Are we still going out to dinner with Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Molly?" asked Brooke excitedly. Jeremy's sister, Molly Victoria Sherwood, age 10, was very close with Brooke.

"Yes, Brookie, we're still going out with them," Jeremy confirmed, "Now why don't you and Kevin get your special gifts and we'll go wake Mommy."

Kevin and Brooke ran out of the room and got the special cards and handprints they had made for Tonya. They both stood outside their parents' room with Jeremy, "You kiddos ready?" he asked. Kevin and Brooke nodded and Jeremy opened the door.

"MOMMY!" they both shouted simultaneously jumping up onto the bed with Tonya.

Tonya groaned at being woken up as she felt her daughter crawling all over her. Jeremy chuckled since he knew she liked that but would never dare say it, "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost nine," Jeremy answered.

"Mommy we have cards and presents for you," said Kevin excitedly.

Tonya took the cards and handprints from her children and smiled at their creations, "You both did a great job," she said.

"Daddy helped us make them!" said Brooke.

"Oh please Brookie, it was all you two," said Jeremy, "Get up," he told his wife.

"Excuse me," said Tonya raising her eyebrows at her husband.

Jeremy kissed her and said, "You heard me. Get up. We have plans," he said gently.

"Since when?" asked Tonya slowly sitting up in bed.

"Go on tell Mommy what we're doing."

"Daddy and Grandpa are taking you and Grandma out for Mother's Day," said Kevin.

"What about the kids? And your sister?" asked Tonya in surprise

"Babe it wouldn't be Mother's Day without the kids now would it?" joked Jeremy, "Now we have to be at the restaurant at noon and I know how long it takes you to get ready."

"Oh Jeremy," said Tonya getting up and smacking his chest lightly.

"Daddy, Mommy wants to look pretty for you," said Brooke.

"Well it shouldn't take her as long as she does because she's already beautiful," said Jeremy. Tonya smiled and kissed her husband.

"Ew, kissing," said Kevin and Brooke turning their head away. Jeremy and Tonya pulled away and chuckled lightly at their children's disgust.

"You both will like being kissed one day," said Jeremy.

"No I won't. Girls have cooties," said Kevin.

"We do not!" shouted Brooke. "Boys have cooties!"

"Kevin Robert and Brooke Taylor Sherwood," Tonya said with a tone that warned her children to behave, "Why don't you go get dressed. I'll be there to help you in a few minutes if you need it."

"Yes Mommy," they said and left the room.

Tonya turned back to Jeremy, "Now where were we?" she chuckled and kissed him again.

"Babe, you know I'd love to, but we have kids in the house and a lunch to attend," laughed Jeremy.

Tonya pulled back disappointedly, "Fair enough. But tonight once the kids are asleep…"

"Yes mam," said Jeremy, "Now let's get ready."

Restaurant…

Jeremy, Tonya, Kevin, and Brooke arrived at the restaurant at 12:00 PM on the dot. Frank, Denise, and Molly were seated in the lobby waiting for them, "Grandma! Grandpa! Aunt Molly!" shouted Brooke running to hug them.

"Hey there Peanut!" said Frank hugging his granddaughter, "Where's Mommy and Daddy and Kevin"

"They're here, they just can't keep up with a three year old," chuckled Tonya as she approached with Jeremy and Kevin at her sides.

"Happy Mother's Day Mom," said Jeremy hugging Denise.

"Thanks sweetie," said Denise.

"And Happy Mother's Day to our other mother," said Frank embracing Tonya.

"Thank you Frank," said Tonya.

"No problem. Shall we get started? We have a big day planned," said Frank as the group headed to their table.

"So what God awful time did my son and grandchildren wake you up?" asked Denise to Tonya.

"Around quarter of nine," said Tonya, "But I was in a deep sleep. How about Molly?"

"Around the same time," chuckled Denise, "I think Frank and Jeremy and the kids have been planning this day for a while." When the group had ordered their and received their meals, Frank and Jeremy decided it was time to reveal their big surprise to their wives.

Frank cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Well this morning Molly, Kevin, and Brooke had the opportunity to gives their gifts to you girls, now it's my and Jeremy's turn." Denise and Tonya looked at each other, "Next weekend you both will be guests of the Sea Mist resort in Myrtle Beach while Jeremy and I take care of the kids," said frank handing them the brochures.

Denise and Tonya flipped through them excitedly before Denise looked up at Frank, "you sure you'll be okay? Remember what happened with Sara Elizabeth Burton before Molly was born?"

"Yes Dee, I remember, we'll be okay," said Frank, "and Claudia Joy's going to check on me a couple times to make sure we're okay," he said gesturing between him and Jeremy.

"Wait a minute, what happened with Sara Elizabeth Dad?" asked Jeremy curiously.

Denise started laughing lightly before she said, "Well before your sister was born, Roland and Joan Burton went away to Savannah for a day and asked your father and I to watch Sara Elizabeth. I had to work but Frank stayed behind."

"Long story short, that baby kicked my you know what," laughed Frank, "I had to have Michael come over and help me."

"You mean? You mean General Holden," smirked Tonya as she unsuccessfully held in her amusement.

"Affirmative. We finally got her to go to sleep by singing her a lullaby," said Frank.

"The Army Song does not count as a lullaby Frank," said Denise.

At this point, Jeremy, Tonya, and Molly were laughing hysterically, "At least you improved before I was born Dad," said Molly.

"Well it helps having your Mom around," said Frank to his daughter. After their time together, the family went back to Frank's and Denise's house and spent the day together. When it was time for Kevin and Brooke to go to bed, Jeremy and Tonya said goodbye to Frank, Denise, and Molly and headed home. After Tonya had bathed the kids and tucked them into bed, she entered her room where her husband was reading. She crawled into bed next to him and started kissing him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Keeping true to my promise this morning," said Tonya. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at his wife, "Don't joke with me. I know you remember."

"Of course I remember," he said putting his book on the nightstand and kissing her back, "I love you Tonya. Happy Mother's Day."

"I love you too Jeremy," she said, "Now do what you did to make me a mother."

Jeremy smirked at her eagerness and said, "Whatever you say boss," he said flipping her onto her back while she squealed with delight which he immediately swallowed with a kiss.


End file.
